Grand Forks AFB
Grand Forks Air Force Base *'Location: '''25 km west of Grand Forks, Statistical Region 2 of the Red River Disputed Military Zone . *'Territoriality: 'Grand Forks AFB is considered to be a legitimate outpost of the UCAS military, under auspices of the UCAAF as part of the administrative territories of the UCAS administration in the Zone (mandated under Section 2 of the Alexandria Accords). *'Functionality: 'The Grand Forks AFB serves as the regional command center for all UCAS military forces operating within the RRDMZ, both independently (as allowed by the Alexandria Accords) and as part of the Red River Joint Enforcement Group . Serves as the home for the UCAAF 319th Reconnaissance Wing "Warriors of the North" and the 9th Bombardment Wing "The Always Ready". It also serves as the central offices for Colonel Tamara 'Mad Tam' Evergreen , the UCAS military governor for the Zone. *'Leadership: '''The Senior officer on base is Colonel Pat Traeger , who has authority over the 319th, the Host Unit of the Grand Forks AFB, with authority over the 9th Bombardment on Base (under Major Don Marquart ), as well as the 119th Fighter Group operating out of Hector AFB in Fargo (Statistical Region 3). However, with the UCAS Governor, Colonel Evergreen, in residence, she is technically superior in authority, even if not in Colonel Traeger's direct chain of command. Grand Forks Air Force Base was established on 1 December 1955, with construction beginning in the fall of that year. It was occupied for use on 28 January 1957, and was named after the neighboring city of Grand Forks. It served throughout the Twentieth Century in a variety of roles. By the early years of the Twenty-First Century it served as one of the premier bases for early Drone and UAV activity in the United States Air Force. During the Great Ghost Dance , the technological might represented by the GFAFB made it a prime target of the Ghost Dance and the base was smashed hard by the magical forces summoned up there, devastated in a massive mana storm. Later, the UCAAF rebuilt the base as one of the keys in its line of border defenses against the newly-formed Sioux Nation . During the Red River Crisis of '64, after a generation of peace, Colonel Raymond Cole, CO of the GFAFB was the senior officer along the Red River during the crisis. Infamously, Colonel Cole's surrender before a shot was fired or spell was cast has become a bit of local legend, with 'Cole's Courage' being a local euphemism for totally surrendering. Some blame Cole's own weakness in the face of the legendary Mariah Screaming Bird and the armed might of three nations, while apologists pointed out how strong New Revolution sentiment was in a lot of border regiments and that he couldn't be certain that his troops would follow his troops. But with Cole's own refusal comment means that we might never know the truth of it. With the formation of the Zone, Grand Forks became a natural stronghold for UCAS power in the Zone and has served as a headquarters for ten years for the UCAS military governor, Brigadier General "Iron Jack" McClintock and now for his successor Colonel "Mad Tam" Evergreen. Return to: Places That Aren't Fargo Category:Places Category:Politics Category:Military